Do You Miss Her?
by LoneWolfLeonhart
Summary: Cid Highwind, the funny man in front of the computer screen, has more to him than what meets the eye. In his words holds the hope that might help a gunblade specialist in need. Oneshot Cid/Leon father-son bonding scene.


**Do You Miss Her?**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anybody.

Cid typed away on the large computer in Merlin's home, a lit cigarette hanging from his lips as he skimmed over data in one window, the security system in another and a camera displaying Ansem's laboratory in another. It was thankless work but it was a necessity for keeping the people safe and keeping the team informed.

Unfortunately, they were short staffed as of late. Cid and Leon had poured themselves into their work, Cid typing in the commands and Leon swinging the results. Cloud had vanished fighting the man who had aided in the early destruction of their world.. Before the heartless came and wrecked up everything else. But he was dead, wasn't he? So maybe Cid was wrong about it…

The fact of the matter, Tifa had yelled out a quick sentence about Cloud and Sephiroth and then bolted out the giant doors to & knows where. "Is everything nice 'n' quiet out there, kid?"

The voice that came back was cold and distant. Not the Leon that had been restoring Radiant Garden.. The Leon who had lost everything and toiled away in Traverse Town until his hands bled from swinging around that gun blade so much. "Yeah.. I've seen 3 or 4 but your defense systems took care of them.. I'm heading back to Merlin's."

"Alright, kid.. Keep yer guard up."

"Yeah."

The feed cut itself, Cid's hands pulling from the keyboard as he leaned back in his computer chair, fingers weaving before several loud cracking noises sounded out. His hands split, moving to his cigarette to draw it from his lips, smoke filtering out behind it. That was the end of the line for this guy.. The butt was flicked to the side as blue eyes settled.

_Someday all that smoking is going to catch up with you, Cid.._

_His eyes widened, head turning behind him to look to the voice. It led to… nothing. His mind was playing tricks on him again. He turned his head back around, arms crossing over his side. "Yeah? Well.. Who the ! asked you.."_

_The voice came and went, unfortunately. He had it suppressed through working his ass off, smoking and the occasional shot but working and smoking had become his primaries. The voice warmed him in an otherwise cold and lonely world. Filled with shadows and the shattered hearts of people who's family hadn't come home yet. Families that may never be reunited._

_He moved his hands into his pant's pocket, pulling out a small ring. It had an odd look about it, not the ceremonial gold band with diamonds and whatever.. It was much more simpler. It was made from the alloy of a failed rocket, the platinum band made to fit his finger. It wasn't much but it got them by.. Hers he tried to make similar but had gotten frustrated and secretly enlisted the help of some of his best mechanics. It had been clever and looked wonderful but Cid had decided against giving it to her.. He eventually tossed it and made a second one.. It wasn't nearly as Purdy or shiny as he would've preferred but she had loved it.. And as a result, he had too._

_He held the band up, masking it in the blue light that came from the computer monitor. It was pretty.. His focus on the ring had completely overwhelmed his senses. The door had opened and closed with little to no notice._

"…_Do you miss her?"_

_Cid swing around on the chair, pulling the ring into his palm before making a loose fist around it. "Whatcha think yer doin' sneakin' up on me like that? If I had m'god damn spear yer ass would've been shish kabob'd!"_

_Leon held his hands up in mock fear before heading closer to Cid. "I'll take my chances… but tell me." Despite his cold standing, Leon could relate to Cid on several levels.. Hell, the two of them could relate to most people but they preferred to keep it between the men. It was easier to stay strong that way._

"_Yeah.. It was my ring from our wedding. She had tried ter propose t'me a couple of times and I always cussed and swore.. 'It's not right fer a woman t'be proposing' to a man! It's the man's g'damn job, Shera!' I always felt kinder bad 'bout the whole thing but… I got up m'courage one day and sat her down after she made some tea and said.. 'Shera, we might not've made it ter the ends of the universe but if we do ever get there I want it t'be with you.'_

_She started cryin' right there.. Wrapped her arms 'round me and that was that. That tickle yer fancy, y'nosy little punk?"_

"_You've such a way with words, Cid." Leon moved away from him, looking to drop down and sleep for the night but instead he grabbed hold of a chair and brought it back. "You haven't seen her since your world was taken?"_

"_I keep her in m'heart, Leon.. Shera is a great woman and I love her dearly but seeing these people and living in a world like this? Nothin' is certain, kid… god only knows what happened t'our world but y'can betcher ass that Shera is one of us. A survivor.. And I can guarantee that she'll be here before y'know it. Lookin' for good ol' Cid."_

_Leon stared at the resolve in his face, slightly envious. There was no doubt there.. There was no disbelief or hopelessness in that face that stared back to him. He believed with all his heart that Shera would come waltzing through those doors and they'd be reunited… as much as he wanted to snort and walk away he couldn't. Genuine love and affection over time and space itself.. It made him rethink a lot of his own current standing._

_Leon found himself relating to Cid more than he had his own father.. In most cases he'd be happy to announce that Cid was his dad and what a hell of a man he was but that was not the case. Despite their relation, Cid held out hope… something he had lost years ago when he fell into Traverse Town. _

_Leon stood up, looking to the door and then looking back. "You've never doubted it for a second, have you?"_

"_Notta once, kid. It's just a matter of time."_

"…_Thanks, Cid." Leon gave him a half smile before heading to the doors. His hand fell upon the knob before Cid's voice rose once again._

"_Where are you headed off to at this hour?"_

"_I had someone that I loved back on my world… She had taken me from… Leon to Squall and made me happy but I faltered after I lost her and our world. I saw her swallowed up by the maw of darkness and I screamed.. And I cried until I had nothing left and I blacked out. I was alone in a new world.. And I had lost the person I cared about the most… Life was a cruel bitch and vengeance was what sounded the best.. I lost sight of her. Lost sight of myself but… I have a good idea on where I'm headed now."_

"_Oh yeah, so what're y'gonna do?"_

"_I'm going to wait for her… with outstretched arms and an open mind. And when she gets here? We'll renew our promise.. In an ocean of flowers."_

"…_What the hell does that mean?" Cid grunted, looking a bit confused and seconds away from laughing at Leon's weird choice of innuendos._

_Leon gave a full blown grin before shrugging his shoulders. "You wouldn't get it but… thanks." The door swung open, giving way to a cool night's breeze and something more.. Hope and promise for the future._

_Fin._

_--_

_Kk. Just kind of a Cid/Leon bonding thing.. Cid doesn't get the spotlight enough and I figure if anyone could relate to Leon it's him.. They both lost someone they loved. It was fun thinking about the diverging views of the two broken hearted individuals. I decided to give Aerith a break for the moment. As much as I love making Leon and Aerith all lovey dovey, Rinoa and Squall are still my favorites. _

_--_


End file.
